Sandlot 3 season 2
by dreamitbig234
Summary: Cassidy and the gang are back but summers over...and schools in get ready for LOTS of drama and romance so sit back and enjoy the ride. also if you didn't know it's a wings and ect don't wanna give stuff away love story
1. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

**last we saw cassidy and the gang was at the sandlot...when they won the state championship and kept the sandlot...well summers over and..schools in.**

**ok first things first NEW CHARATERS**

**Katatina (Kat)**

**age:13**

**crush:timber**

**and**

**Mandy Kayson**

**age:13 again**

**crush tommy**

**but you still can be in the story just review and i'll put you in the 1st chapter and we'll go on from there,so this isn't a chapter but i'm working on the 1st one so be patient...please and do something in the time being like review your character so i can think of a plot...THANKS!**


	2. make a move already

Cassidy's pov.i walked into the building with ryan we were silently arguing about something stupid i swear this is the stupidest thing i have ever argued on...wait probaly not we were arguing about a baseball game when i saw my other bestfriend kat a.k.a Katatina she had a crush on timber since well since i know her,she was starring at him now his locker was a few down from hers accually call this crazy bit mine,mandy,and kat's locker was right next to eachother's locker buddies i walked up to her

cass"you know starring is rude"

she jumped and looked at me

kat"hey when did you get here"

cass"well hello to you too"

i opened my locker and looked in the direction she was looking in and saw timber and wings in a deep conversation i looked at kat

cass"look maybe he does like you,but you'll never know till you make a move"

i gave her a look

kat"oh no i know that look I am NOT going to MAKE a move,plus doesn't boys do that first"

cass"hey,some guys like a girl who's in control and the other hand some don't"

i smiled at her as mandy came up to us

mandy"she still looking at him"

i looked back at kat only to see the back of her head

cass"oh yea"

mandy"stalker"

i laughed and gave her a high-five"

cass'i know right"

then the bell rung

mandy"come on lover girl time for english"

kay just glared and closed her locker as we all walked to english gotta love first period

wings pov.i walked to my locker which was next to timber only to see him glancing at kat every now and then

wings"dude just make a move already"

timber"but what if she doesn't like me"

wings"well you'll never know now will you"

tommy"now will he won't know"

wings"if kat likes him or not"

tommy"dude man up and make a move"

wings"told you"

timber"hey,it's not easy asking a girl out"

tommy"were only 14 timber don't wait till you 90"

i laughed and closed my locker just as the bell rung

wings"well boys lets get to math"

tommy"math sucks"

timber"you can say that again"

tommy"math sucks?"

timber"not literaly"

tommy"oh"

i just shook my head and we all walked to math gotta love first period

cassidy's pov.i sat down at the table to see mandy eating her fries...the only thing she touched i mean everything may be crap but they do have good pizza i saw she was looking at tommy

cass"oh come on you known him since summer make a move"

she threw a one of her fries at me

mandy"hey,your in 'love' with wings and you know him since forever and i don't see you making a move"

kat"i agree with her"

i looked to my left to see kat and a half eaten pizza

cass"how long have you been there"

kat"long enought...a few minutes after you sat down"

cass"well i'm still ajusting to talking i mean ryan is slowly starting to open up and i understand that,but i'm still shy i just haven't fully opened up yet"

mandy"well what if he make a move and asks you out what would you say"

i smirked

cass"yes all the way"

they laughed and we all turned back to the view of the boys with them not knowing a thing...and i don't know how they way kat is starring at timber i could can literally feel her eyes glaring at his face like seriously.


	3. save the drama for your llama!

cassidy's pov.i was walking to the sandlot when once again i bumped into a girl she looked new i helped her up cass"sorry about that,i'm cassidy"  
i held out my hand for her to shake she kindly shook it while saying ?"jayda"  
cass"well you look new and like you could use some friends"  
jayda"yea i am new,and it would be nice to know a few people"  
cass"well i hope you like watching baseball or playing it"  
jayda"i'm not a big fan of sports but...ok"  
i laughed cass"you going to fit in just fine"  
we continued to talk as we walked to the sandlot wings pov.i pacing back and forth with the guys and girls watching me wings"i mean she should be here by now"  
mandy"for the last time...she'll be here!"  
tommy"yea i mean the last time she was late she bumped into mandy"  
kat"also true"  
wings"hey how did cassidy meet you"  
kat"i spilled my milkshake on her and she was cool about it considering she wasn't talking and all"  
everyone laughed at that but it soon came quiet when they heard a familer laugh they looked to see cassidy and another girl walked in,later that found out that the mysterious girl was named jayda and that she was a really cool girl after practice they were all bestfriends well with jayda of course.  
...Next day in school...  
Cassidy's pov.i walked into to school with jayda since she's new i wanted to show her around,i found out that we have 2 new girls the other one is Bella Grey she's 14 how did i find this out you ask mandy of course she and tommy bumped into her walking home she also told me how she was looking at tommy with the look i smell drama...anyway i was currently in 2nd period which was math well i have a test to bye.

wings pov.i recently talked to tommy he was going on and on about this girl named bella grey and how pretty she was,i thought he liked mandy oh well not my problem.

tommy's pov.i was currently thinking about the new girl bella grey she was really beautiful,but then again i like mandy oh man what am i going to do.

mandy's pov.i HATE that new girl bella i wish we never bumped into her now she likes tommy and tommy probaly like her and now i would never get a chance oh well as long as tommy is happy i'll be happy.

bella's i love moving here already why you ask because i bumped into this boy named tommy he's so cute,but then again he was with a girl i think i was his sister...i'm not sure but oh well.

DUN DUN DUN well i can smell the drama coming too cassidy,  
what do you think is going to happen next?,  
don't forget to review and follow 


	4. I thought i was going to die!

Wings pov.I walked to my locker with is by tommy's,i saw tommy just looked at his locker

wings"what are you doing"

tommy"thinking"

wings"...well are you going to tell me or what"

tommy"well i like this girl but then i like this other girl"

wings"who did you like first"

tommy"mandy"

wigns"so i'm guessing bella is the second girl"

tommy"good guess"

wings"it's not hard when you told me already"

tommy"oh yea"

wings"well why don't you just hang out with both of them and see how it goes"

tommy"at the same time?"

wings"no sherlock take one out tomorrow and then one the day after that"

tommy"ok so it's thursday,take one out tomorrow and one on sunday?"

wings"yep"

tommy"ok,whatever you say"

i glared him and he laughed

Cassidy's pov.i was at my locker with mandy she was rambling on and on about hating bella

cass"mandy get ahold of yourself hating is a bad thing but jealousy is worse"

mandy"i'm not jealous"

i gave her a 'oh really' look

mandy"ok i maybe jealous you can't blame me,what if a girl liked wings and you wouldn't know if he liked her back"

kat"she does have a point"

cass"how did this turn on me,i just don't wanna come to school everyday and hear her go on and on about how she hates bella just because she likes tommy when she doesn't even know if he liked her back!"

i slamed my locker shut and walked off this girl is tearing our friendship apart.

-LUNCH-

i sat down next to mandy and kat they both gave me a sad look

cass"don't look at me like that'

kat"were sorry"

mandy"yeah i realized that me hating her won't make tommy like me"

then bella walked up we all looked she smiled

bella"hi,do you mind if i sit here"

kat"not at all"

then next jayda came and sat next to me

jayda"so you know how i wanted to sign up for the drama club"

cass"yup why?"

jayda"i got in"

i was about to say congradulations when i saw a HUGE spider on the table i tapped mandy who tapped kat we all looked at each other and screamed bloody murder when it jumped at us and ran for the door we next heard jayda and bella scream and run out bumping into us making us fall to the ground,i hate my life.

wing's saw the girls run out of the cafateria i looked at the boys they nodded and we ran after the girl only to find them on the floor i could see cassidy's hair sitcking out from the bottom and her hands trying to pull her from the bottom i laughed and walked over and pulled her hands making all the other girls fall off i pulled her up and she hung on to me

cass"i thought i was going to die"

all the girls protested as they knew cassidy called them fat...in a way.


	5. operation sabotage bella's date lanched

I'm sorry didn't upload this is what school does to you,i found out that i wrote chapter 4 but never got around to publishing it so as a treat i'm writing another chapter or 2.

p. is just what the girls and boys are thinking

The next day-

cassidy's lunch kat and mandy apoligized and i did too we all were wrong so now were the three musketeers again i walked to my locker to see a repeat of the first day of school

cassidy"stalking isn't going to get you no where"  
kat"i'm not stalking..just secretly watching"

i starred at her like she was crazy

mandy"it means the same thing"  
jayda"who is she stalking anyway

cass/mandy"timber"

jayda"i'm curious what are the boys real names aside from tommy"

mandy"don't know don't care"

kat"what she said there all cute"

i laughed and closed my locker all fo us walking to class arguing over who was cuter...this was going to be a great school year full of drama i can see it now,and and don't tell mandy this but i think bella would win in a fight...just saying.

mandy's walked to first period but my mind was somewhere esle...you guessed it bella grey i wonder if tommy likes her,NO mandy stop being jealous...did i just say i'm jealous.

kat's pov.i took one look back at timber to see him smiling at me i waved and he waved back i turned and signed and daydreamed abut what it would be like to date timber"

jayda's girls have serious issues but i love them tho...i can't believe we have a math test..i hate math and spiders

timber's pov.i smiled and waved back at kat i wish i could get the confidence to ask her out...i got it i'll do it tomorrow at the sandlot boy and i a genuis

tommy's pov.i'm ask bella out at lunch even though i liked mandy first bella is just so beautiful...but so is mandy oh no not this again

wings's pov.i think i'm going to do it...no not _do it_,what i mean is ask cassidy out tomorrow at lunch perfect man am i a genuis...that's something timber would say...

-lunch-

A/N:gottcha it's a full episode

cassidy's and the girls watched in confusion as tommy went to bella's table ..no she doesn't sit alone she have friends she's not a loner then i heard the 7 words that i hated the most but i knew mandy would be more broken than me

tommy"bella,will you go out with me"  
i saw bella look at mandy

bella"i would love to go on a date with you"

then we all looked at eachother

mandy"we have to do something about this"

i saw jayda's evil smirk

jayda"operation sabotage bella's date lanched"

i gave a what the hell look but agreed anyway

-later-

we were all dressed in black in the bushes where me and the team were going to get tommy to agree,we saw tommy's mom drop him and bella off as soon as the went in we ran to the girls bathroom and opened the window i went first,then mandy,jayda,then kat ran and jumped in like wings that made us fall out the stall luckily no one was in there we opened to door to see a long line of people i grined perfect

-mandy's pov.i went into the theater first,then cassidy,jayda,and kat we looked around for tommy and bella when i spotted them we grabbed the popcorn jayda brought and threw it at bella head we would duck everytime she looked up to see who was throwing it we countinued till she finally had enough and got up thats when we left on the walk back home

jayda"omg that was hilarious"  
kat"too funny"

cassidy"did you see the look on her face"

mandy"operation sabotage bella's date complete"

we all similed and went home what a day i had

wow didn't see this something right well i'll post more soon.

REVIEW AND FOLLOW


	6. Meet rachelThe end

Author's note:Hey guys i'm soo sorry i didn't uploade in months but with school and eveything piling on top i never have time anymore but i'm going to uplode now

New characters-

name:Rachel

Age:13(since ryan and cassidy are twins i made cassidy 13 so i'm thinking he is too)

hobbies:reading and baseball(YAY know cassidy isn't alone playing baseball)

other:she waterbends(like katara on avatar if you don't know check it out on youtube)

personality:shy,smart,doesn't talk much(she can be cassidy's twin)

looks:long curly brown hair(not too long) and brown eyes

family:serena(dead mother),kyle(father),charlie(younger brother)

-story-

cassidy's usual we have another new student what's up with this school and new students OMG did you get the memo EJ's back from his cruise with his family i wish that boat had sunk like the titanic only EJ dies,i looked over from my locker to see EJ picking on the new girl i saw tommy walk up with ryan and the boys behind him i watched as tommy and EJ started bickering like that time when he and his gay friends picked on me and ryan i was walking over with the girls when EJ said

EJ"atleast my mother isn't dead"

then i saw the new girl drop her books and run out the door

jayda"jerk!"

then we ran after her the boys following but the think i noticed the most was ryan's face when he said that AWW ryan's got a crush well atleast he can stop bugging me at home i mean boy just won't leave me alone he seriously need a girlfriend,We found her at the sandlot

ryan"you ok"

she nodded

tommy"what was EJ talking about"

i slapped the back of his head he just strugged

new girl" when she was coming home from school, she went into her house and saw her house burning and her mother-dead in the ashes"

i gave him a look

tommy"sorry"

new girl"it's ok"

mandy"what's your name"

new girl"rachel"

ohh nice name now i can stop calling her new girl it gets annoying...

kat"well rachel you can hang out with us whenever"

rachel"really"

jayda"yea i mean were all friend..right?"

boys/girls(not jayda)"yeah,of course"

i saw rachel smile looks like this group gets bigger i wonder what the rest of the school year holds...

-THE END-

Just kidding but really this is how how ends but i will make some one-shots of what happends in the future i just didn't have time for this story i ran out of ideas...SORRY! :( i might start this story up again later hope you enjoyed this sotry as much as i had fun writing all this drama.

love,

dreambig234 A.K.A nicole


End file.
